


We Love You Too

by MyFullYetTwistedHeart



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Healthy Relationships, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26947516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyFullYetTwistedHeart/pseuds/MyFullYetTwistedHeart
Summary: Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon cuddle. They're adorable. Anakin is amused.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 61





	We Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

> Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan are in love and Anakin is amused by and supportive of his master and his master's former Padawan change my mind you can't.

'Comfortable?'

Obi-Wan blinked the sleep out of his eyes and squinted against the light. Anakin grinned back at him and made a show of waving. The knight groaned, nuzzling his face against the other occupant of the couch.

'Qui your Padawan is being insufferable'

He could feel Qui-Gon's laugh almost as much as he heard it.

'I'm told it's a common trait among my Padawans, little one'

Obi-Wan grumbled with annoyance even as he leaned into the kiss Qui-Gon placed on his temple.

'I hate both of you'

'we know' he felt Anakin nudge him affectionately 'we love you too'


End file.
